bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tntking97/Tabby and Puppy glove idea
I have a idea for a new item type for the game : The Gloves!!! the gloves are of course on your hands but they boost your tool (collector ) power and speed (how fast it swings) (credit to Bismuth_clashroyale for the idea of tool power and speed boost) the first gloves are purchasable at the shop near the pineapple patch just at the end of the maze in the shop : Stubborn glove (Right hand) : cost: 10 million honey , 25 royal jelly ( its like royal jelling for the right bee type), 75 sunflower seeds , 1 ticket. Stats: +15,000 Container space +5% pollen from tools +2% tool speed +5% abillity token lifespan (for stubborn glove) Rage glove (Left hand): cost : 10 million honey, 25 royal jelly, 75 strawberries, 1 ticket. Stats: +15,000 container space +5%pollen from tools +2% tool speed +3% bee attack speed (making them attack faster) (for rage glove) this of course are just the basic gloves but the next pair is the top gloves so you may want to get these first... WELP on to the next gloves: The next gloves will be the Tabby and Puppy gloves or how i like to call em T&P gloves : to even get to the place of buying them you need to go to the front of the ticket tent and just like how you can use gumdrops on the big gummy bee you can use treats on the big puppy bee , but you need to be playtime badge ace and ability badge ace before being able to do so , than you are teleported to the T&P headquarters where you meet puppy bee and tabby bee who shall unlock the ability to craft their gloves if you are worthy. The thing that puppy bee requies of you to unlock the ability to craft his glove is to finish all of mother bear's quests, he dosent kill you if you didnt finish them all and talk to him instead he lets you stay alive and says: You didnt do all of mother bear's quests its ok i just cant let you get my glove yet sorry this is what he sais when you first talk to him: Woof woof im the puppy bee and i have a special thing behind me my puppy glove if you want to be able to craft it finish all of mother bear's quests first and il let you craft it. if you finished all of her quests and you talked to puppy bee once he will let you go craft it and say this: Wooooooooooooooof yea you did it i knew you can do you may craft the puppy glove now =) '' x1,000 Treats. Now the tabby bee... itl judge you based on your tabby love ... when you talk to him first he will say: ''I am the mighty tabby bee and if you want my glove you shall prove your worthey !!! il judge you by your tabby love !!! if you have 666 tabby love and talk to tabby bee he will say this: A weird and intersting number i kinda like it but it gonna get you to my glove so get that tabby love out of the LOW and up to the HIGH but i guess il give you something for such weird number... x5 Stingers Demon Bee Jelly and then tabby bee kills you but you get the stingers and demon bee jelly only if you have 666 tabby love EXACTLY!!! if you have any other number that aint 666 or 999 or 1000 tabby love : Y UR TABBY LOVE SO LOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIEEEEE!!! and tabby bee kills you... if you have 999 tabby love : So close but it aint enough you still have to DIE ! but i guess take something for being close... x5 Tickets and than tabby bee kills you... AgAiN... but if you have 1000 tabby love: Ah now that is something beautiful a max tabby love . . . OR IS IT THE MAX?! nope it aint! youl see when you get the glove HAHAHA oh yea you now can craft the tabby glove behind me also yknow what im feeling nice today so here Star Jelly now the gloves themselves: Tabby glove (Right hand): cost: 7.5 Billion honey, 150 Stingers, 100 Magic beans (TABBY BEES EAT MAGIC BEANS FOR BREAKFEAST!!!) , 300 Enzymes (gotta stay healthy!) . Descreption: The glove of the mighty tabby bee only truly worthy players can get it from the tabby bee UR TABBY LOVE NOT LOW!!!. Stats: +150,000 Container space +30% Pollen from tools +10% Tool speed +1 Bee attack power (a extra 1 damage for all bees) +100 Max tabby love (making it so people with the tabby glove can have 1100 tabby love as a max) +5% critical chance +15% critical power Passive ability: Tabby scratcher: Every 5th scratch token your tabby bee grows to the size of a bear and does a MEGA SCRATCH that is glowing and collects 75,000 (+7.5% each level of tabby bee) pollen instantly and instantly converts it and than your tabby bee goes to normal size. Puppy glove (left hand): cost: 7.5 Billion honey, 50,000 Treats, 50 Oil... , 50 Tickets. Descreption: The glove of the puppy bee shall make your bees happier than ever . Stats: +150,000 Container space +20% pollen from tools +5% Tool speed +15% Bond from treats x2 Treat per token (Imagine farming in dandelion and getting a treat token you get 1 treat from the token without the glove with the glove you get 2 treats from it maybe even 3 ) (works with special treats too like pineapples,strawberries,etc) (Very usful for crafting!) +5% honey per pollen Passive ability: Puppy eyed: Every 5th fetch token your puppy bee runs around in a circle making a big ball and then your puppy bee's eyes glow and the ball explodes collecting 30,000 (+5% each level of puppy bee) pollen instantly (not converting it) and giving your bees 500 (+2.5% each level of puppy bee) bond each. WELP thats it hope you enjoyed. Category:Blog posts